BloodRose
by Writer45
Summary: Charlie becomes worried for Bella now that vampires have come out of the coffin,and the Cullens have left. He sends her to stay with an old friend of his in Bon Temps, where she meets a waitress named sookie. They soon find they have something in common.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

Morning. It always seems to be the slowest time of day, and the air always seems so…cold. Trying to get out of bed for me is like trying to move a brick wall; impossible. When I finally got up, I went into my bathroom, looking in the mirror only to see the mess my hair was, and in the corner of my eye I could see a shadow lurking from behind.

"Charlie?" No answer, "Dad? Y-you want breakfast?" I began to worry. I moved, slowly towards the shadow, it moved with me. Almost step by step in the same way I was till, my heart pounded until I saw a hand reach out into the sunlight streaming through a window. It sparkled, it was Edward. "You scared me. What are you doing here, not that I'm not excited to see you." He smiled at me, took me by the waist and pulled me towards him. We kissed.

It was my idea of the perfect breakfast. Edward looked down in disappointment. "I have to leave you, only for a short while." He gazed at me, he was focused on me, and me only. "Where? How long, is something wrong?" This is not the way to start a day.

"The Volturi is calling a large gathering, me and Carlisle are going. The others will follow later, school things to deal with. I'm sad to say I don't know how long. They've never called a meeting this large before, not that I know of anyway. I'll try to keep…"

He stopped. Edward cocked his head a bit, listening to something. "Edward, what is it?" I bit my lip. "It's your dad, it's what he's thinking. He just keeps repeating to himself 'I can't believe this, this is nuts, must be a joke'. I think you should find out what it is. Try to find Alice if you think it's of importance." Before I could get a word out he was out the window and just sped home.

I did what Edward told me to do. For the first time I was scared to see Charlie. I reached the final step, "Dad?" I walked into the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch, in his jeans and a t-shirt, watching the news. "Hey Bells, look at this." He turned the volume up.

"_For those of you just joining us, the latest news on a Japanese Company has come out with a new product, a drink not made for humans. This special drink is intended for, could you believe, vampires!' _

My hands started to sweat, and I didn't dare look at Charlie, he might think something wrong.

"_Just a few months ago this company behind me created a synthetic blood for vampires. What everyone is talking about now is what will happen now that the vampires have as they say 'come out of the coffin'? _

"Can you believe it, Bella? VAMPIRES!" I couldn't believe it, I bet this is what the Volturi called the meeting for. I'll have to get Alice as soon as possible.

**Sookie**

**[3 days later]**

Vampires! I'm still in shock about it all, but I'm so thrilled. I feel like I'm not a freak anymore with them "out of the coffin". So many people find it awkward that I can read their thoughts but I can't help it. I've always had this, um, gift?

Any who, the other day something real thrillin happened; A vampire walked into Merlotte's. He was a very handsome man, and you couldn't even tell he was a vampire, not until He asked for a bottle of TrueBlood.

He sure had a funny name for a vampire though, Bill. I hope to see him again tonight.

Tara thinks I should stay away, that vampires will bring nothing but trouble. Sam agrees, but I think he's afraid he'll lose his best waitress.

_God, I need to get out of this stupid place; I wanna play with Amy tomorrow; Burger, fries, and beer..hmm..I need to be healthier, but screw it, it's a Friday night. _

The thoughts of the people around me are giving me head ache. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Sam. "Hey, sorry, I just got a little sidetracked." He smiled, and smelled of cheap cologne. "It's more than that, isn't? Look, why don't you go home and rest for a while." I shook my head, "Ah, nah. I'm Sammy, really. It's just head ache." It started again, I rubbed my forehead. Arlene popped her head out from behind the counter, "Sookie, you look tired girl. Why not just go home? We can cover it."

I refused to argue anymore, so I finally agree to go home, and said I would work early tomorrow and leave late. When I finally returned to my Granma's home, she was in her night gown listenin to her radio. "Hi, Grams. I hope you weren't waiting up for me." I went over o her sitting on a velvet chair, and gave her a hug. "I was just on my way to bed, but before I forget…" Grams got up and walked to the coffee table in the middle of the livin room, and pulled a letter out. "Here you go, it had arrived on Wednesday but I had been so busy with my gardening that I had forgotten about it." She yawned, "I'm tired Sooks. Goodnight, lovebug."

I had opened the letter, and to my surprise it was from BILL!!! The letter read

_Dear Sookie, I've had to send you a letter to tell you that I'll be leaving for a while. I cannot tell you where, or for how long. I wanted to tell you this because I know how excited you were when you saw me that night at the bar. When I have made my return, I will find a way to contact you. I promise you this. There is something about you, that just enchants me and I can't get you out of my head. Please keep safe. Yours truly, Bill Compton. _

Something is wrong, I can tell. I headed for my room, and slept in my work clothes. I started to cry because there was something about Bill I had admired, and if something happens to him, somethin bad…I haven't the slightest clue what I would do. He made me feel, normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

**Friday**

It's been almost a weeks since the vampires have come out of the coffin, and there has been no sign of Edward anywhere. After school, the day the news broadcast about the vamps, the police enforced a curfew at six o'clock.

Charlie said he'd be picking me up after school on days that it looked like there would be no sun. Carlisle called my dad, told him they would be gone for awhile to visit a very sick relative, and that Edward won't be around to watch over me. Good one, doc.

Alice said that The Volturi were very angry about the whole revealing of the vampires. She had a vision of them, said she could see them, and they were not happy. Someone had step forward in the vision, a male, dark haired, and a southern accent vampire. He asked for permission to return home, but Alice couldn't concentrate any longer, so the vision had faded.

I sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the pictures of me and my friends; of course there were lots of me and Edward. I miss him, and at night I pretend he's watching over me, or laying by my side. The other night I had a dream that Edward and I were in the woods, I had become a vampire too, and we raced all through the woods. That dream later became a nightmare when the police found us, and tied Edward to steal pull and lit him on fire. It was horrible!!

**Monday**

The weekend flew by me. I needed to get out of the house, so Jacob offered to take me to the movies. It took almost two hours to convince Charlie that I would be safe with Jack. He is so stubborn, but I guess that's where I get it from.

There was barely anymore at the theatre, except a few kids who thought it was funny to put fake fangs in and bite random people. "Bella, you ok? You look a little, I don't know, flushed." Jacob questioned me. I did feel a little sick, but only because I was thinking of the Cullens. I know how headstrong some of them are, and how violent the Volturi are. "You're not worried about your vampire boyfriend are you? Look if the police end up shooting him, it'll be a quick death." He joked.

"That's not funny, and he's not even here. He had to leave." Jacob chuckled, "Why? Was he afraid people would find out he was one of _them_ too? I don't think he'll have to worry much, some group is having a meeting on Vampire rights tomorrow I think."

It felt weird hearing that, I don't know why. I was wondering what would people think of me and Edward, or even of the Cullens if they find out their vampires as well. I had that sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Charlie doesn't trust them, the vampires." Jacob looked up at me, I gazed at his brown eyes but only for a moment. "I don't either, Bella." I gave him that 'I know you moron' look. "Figures you'd agree with…" My sentence was interrupted by a scream coming from an alley. A woman came running out with blood on her hands, a large crowd gathered around her, even Jack and I. The redheaded woman was hysterical, she kept screaming "He's dead, he's dead, and they got him!!" A few moments later the cops arrive, even Charlie, packed with guns.

The paramedics put the body in a black bag, not a body bag like usual, this was a mess. Whatever, or whoever did this, they really tore this guy up. No one recognized him, that's how battered he was.

Charlie came by Jack and me, told Jack to take me home and to stay with me until he gets back. Jacob seemed happy about that, but little did he know that I had pepper spray in my shoulder bag just in case. The two of us sat in my house for what seem like forever but in reality was only an hour or two.

"Bella, I don't want you with _him_ anymore." Jacob started at me. I know where this is going. "I've said that before, and it always seems when your with him danger comes to you. With me, you'll be safer. No harm done."

I took a deep breath, because deep down I knew that was true. "No, I love Edward you know that. He'll protect me." Jacob held my hand, "Where was he tonight, huh? Or yesterday or even before that. Look he's not always going to be around. You saw what happen tonight, and if I wasn't with you image what would have happened to you."

I released my hand from his grip, "Well, if you weren't there, I wouldn't have been either. Charlie won't let me go out anymore by myself, so don't act like you're my knight in shiny armor." He smiled, and showed his almost perfect teeth. "Who's acting?" He scowled.

**Wednesday**

There have been two more deaths since Monday night, and all of Forks have been in an uproar about them.

The deaths were all over the news. That Asian reporter, Susan, was doing the broadcast. _"I'm standing here with former anti-Vampire Rights supporter, Kristen Stewart. Kristen, tell us, what do you think of these attacks, do you think that vampires could be behind them? The confused looking Kristen replied, 'I think that anything is possible. I mean what if some vampires weren't happy with the whole idea of telling people their secret? This could like a revenge thing.' _The reporter asked another question, _"Now how do you feel about this race? 'I think that they should've just stayed quiet. It was better that way, there was no harm, and now I heard that some humans are having relationships with these vampires. I couldn't image being with a vampire no matter how gorgeous they were." _

I think that girl needs a life, they just don't understand vampires. The news went to a report on another attack about 2 and half miles away from the high school. I went into the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk, and went back into the television room. There was another reporter on this time, an older man with lots of grey hairs visible.

_"Now police have notified the parents of this young man. The police have no leads, but think it may be from the same person, or creature that killed the other three earlier this week. The body has been identified as a student at Forks High School, named Michael Newton. _

My head felt dizzy, my body began to shake. No_, no. Not Mike, it can't be him. This is a bad dream. _I kept repeating in my head. Sweat was all over me, the room seemed to get smaller. I could hold my glass. It slipped out of my fingers and shattered. It was the last thing I remember seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie

Thursday

So much has been going on, yesterday there was something on the television about the Vampire Rights Amendment, or the VRA as some people have been calling it.

Sam knows that I'm a support of the vampires, but he still feels I should watch myself. Bill returned on Tuesday, he wouldn't tell me where had been though all he said was, and I quote "It's nothing to be trouble over, not yet anyhow." What was that suppose to mean, not yet?

Last night Grams went out with some of her friends, part of her Descendants of the Glorious Dead club. Jason was out either having a beer somewhere or hooking up with someone he just met. I couldn't complain cause I was doing the same.

Bill is gentle, and at the same time he's fast. Not too fast I can't enjoy him but just right fast. He would grip my blond hair, and near the end I could hardly breathe. He was my first lover, and I'm very pleased with my choice.

I've been working for almost two extra hours now. Terra is tending the bar, Arlene is walking around in a tight shirt uniform because she says she gets bigger tips if she shows some bigger tits. Lafayette was working as fast he could move in the back too.

"God, if I don't sit down soon, I swear I'm gunna collapse!" I yelled. Terra came to my corner of the bar, and mixed a drink. "Here girl, you need this more than any other person in this room." She gave me the glass, it smelled some strong I was getting tipsy from just looking at it. "What is it?" I made a nasty look, I could tell by the way Tara looked at me. "It's a magicial poison created by men to shut women up. I call it a Martini." Lafayette popped his head out the kitchen window, "You's best be careful now, the last "magic poison" I had from this girl I woke up with my hands tied behind my back, and a cherry pie on my front." Tara throw a couple of napkins at him.

It was a strong drink that's for sure. "Thanks but I don't think I'll be needin the whole thing." I placed it by Tara, and went back to work.

_God, just let me have this one beer, I'll say no to the next one if you let me. _A rather large man was think that very loudly in his head, was the first drunk to hear that from either. _Cannot wait to get the hells out of this place, been workin my well toned behind for a good five hours, and Sookie you readin my thoughts? _I quickly ran over to Terry the other waitress at Merlotte's.

"I'm sorry, Terry. I don't know what it is, I've been trying to block everyone out, but it's the stress of all this workload." Terry flipped her brown hair back into a ponytail, "Well you won't be needing to worry much longer, Sam is gunna bringing a new girl either later tonight, or tomorrow afternoon."

I didn't know we were hiring, but the extra help would be nice. "He told me was going to the airport to pick up someone, a friend of his needed him to take care of his daughter I think… something along those lines."

Terry giggled, "Great another hooter for the pigs to gaze at." She had been referring to the men in the bar. "Well, I can't image she'll be too much trouble. I hope." Terry hated competition.

Friday

It's five o'clock in the afternoon now. "Ok, I'm gonna head out. I gotta get ready, I got a date." I was thrilled, Bill was coming over to meet Grams. He said he would were his civil war uniform for her, too. Grams is absolutely thrilled to meet someone from the actual civil war.

"You got yourself a date, with an actual person? Sookie Stackhouse, you are just full of surprise now aren't you?" Arlene joked, "So, who is the luck feller?" I took my hair out of my pony tail and before I could answer Tara was a step ahead of me. "His name is Bill Compton. He's that vampire who's been lurking around heres."

_Probably just wants to eat poor Sookie; A vampire, those are suppose to be great lovers, I want one! _I was gettin a bit mad. "Now look, y'all think whatever you want, but Bill is not gunna eat me or drink my blood. He told me doesn't like to attack humans. That's why he's bout almost a year's supply of that TrueBlood." I darted my eyes towards Tara then to Arlene who was right as rain on the whole "vampire lover" thought.

"Shoot, I gotta go. I'll see you all tomorrow, ok? Tell Sam to call me if he drops by."

I needed to talk to that man about my work hours. It's such a beautiful May twilight I wish I could walk home but the house is so far, it would take hours to arrive. I got in my little blue car, and started to drive home. It was just about five-forty when I got there.

Jason greeted me when I walked into the door. "Hey ya, Sooks. Can I have a word with you?" He glanced over to look at grams sitting in the kitchen. "In private?" He moved me into the living room and we sat ourselves on the couch by the fireplace.

"Sookie, you know I've always had the best interest for you right?" He took his cap off and rubbed his short blond hair. "No you haven't. When I was thirteen, you tied my ponytails to the swings so I would embarrass you in front of your first date. Remember?" He laughed, he had remember.

_Screw you Sookie, that was funny. _I slapped the back of his head. "Hey! That's not nice." He coughed out of his laughter. "You're not nice, Jason Stackhouse!" I yelled at him. "I know where you going with this Jason, and I want nothing to hear from you about Bill. He's a fine man, and I want you to keep your comments to yourself."

He crossed his arms, and replied, "Fine."

_I don't like him, he's dangerous I know he is, He reminds me of Dracula. _"That's not funny Jason!" I punched his arm, then the doorbell rang. "He's here, please, please don't be rude."

We both got up, and went to the door, Grams said she wanted to go put some makeup on first. I opened the door, Jason was behind me. To my surprise it wasn't Bill, but Sam. "Hey Sookie, I know I shouldn't be troubling you, I know you have that date tonight." I looked at him in a way, like 'how'd you know' way. "Tara told me. I was wondering if you could help me with something. May I come in?" Of course I said yes, Sam is my boss and my friend.

Behind Sam was a dark browned haired girl, who looked rather pale, carrying a rather large bag. She didn't look any older than a seventeen year old girl. "Well hello there, who are you?" I tried to greet her in the best way possible, she had a bandage wrapped on her hand, and looked like death. Poor thing.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan. My dad is a friend of Mr. Merlotte." Sam came by me. "Bella, you can call me Sam. Everyone else does." She apologized. "Bella this is my brother Jason." She blushed a little, and I wanted to know what she was thinking about him. I tried to focus but I got nothing but a buzzing sound, nothing. That's strange, the only person thoughts I couldn't read was Bill's."

"Sookie can I talk to you in the other room for a second?" I nodded yes. We sat down in the kitchen. I left Bella with Jason to let them talk.

_Wow, I wonder if she's legal. _I heard Jason think. "Just a second." I grabbed an apple and tossed it into the next room, hitting my brother's shoulder. He gave me the finger.

"Sookie, Bella has been through a lot. Her boyfriend had to leave to be with a dying relative somewhere and her father thinks that their town isn't safe for her right now." I gulped, "where she live?" I questioned.

"She lives in a town called Forks. A friend of hers was killed, by what the police think was a vampire attack. Her dad said that was the fourth attack within three days, and he sent her down here to Bon Temps. The only problem for me is that my home is quite ready yet, and I still need to deal with the Bar." I had a feeling where this was going, "So…"

I didn't know what to say without sounding nasty. "So, I was wondering if you could take her in, just until I get everything at my house cleaned up, and work settled. She'll be working at the Bar as well so you two could carpool together." Yup, that's what I thought. "Ok, I'll do it. It'll be like havin myself a little sister, sorta…" The two of us laughed for a moment. That was it, Bella Swan was gunna be livin with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

The blond haired girl walked in the other room with Sam, probably to talk about me. I was left with, who I suspect is her brother, Jason. We had a moment of silence, he just kept looking at me and I felt very uncomfortable.

Within a few moments later, an apple was tossed at Jason and he turned to give his sister the finger. Something tells me they have a lot of these Hallmark moments around here. "So, where are you from?" I tried not to look directly at him, he made feel like I was naked in the middle of the room.

"I'm from Forks, in Washington." I bit my lower lip. "So, do you live with your sister or something?" I wanted to break the silence as much as he did. "Sorta, I've been raised my grandma after our parents were killed a car crash. Sookie and I have known grandma almost as a mother to us." Sookie, that's sure an interesting name, and on top of that, their parents were killed!

The doorbell rang, and Jason was quick on his feet to answer the door. In the doorway stood a tall, somewhat handsome man, maybe around thirties age wise. Jason sort of staggered there until the man asked if he could "enter the home". Sookie came crawling behind Jason letting the man in. Sam walked into the living room, and came by me.

"Bella, your dad told me to watch over you, but I got a lot of crap in my house that I need to clear up, so your gunna have to stay with Sookie, and the rest of the Stackhouses'" I didn't mind, I mean the Sookie girl seemed over-excited, and Jason has that whole blackout stare going for him, but still. I don't mind.

"There's another thing, your dad doesn't want you to be lazy, so your gunna be workin up in my place. Sookie will tell you everything you need to know, and she'll show you the ropes, k?" I nodded, almost as Sookie and the man from the door walked. Jason went outside, and started his truck then left.

"Bella, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine, his name is Bill" She had her arm around his waist, and I could feel the tension building with Bill and Sam. "Bill, here has come to visit for a while." Bill quickly darted down at her, he was just a bit taller than Sookie.

Sam stood up and said his goodbyes, even told me to behave. It's like having another Charlie here. I saw the way Bill looked her, I think I intruded on a night that was suppose to be special. I stood up from sitting on the couch. "Look, if you two want to go out that's fine with me. I know it's not easy to have a night filled than have a bratty teenager get dropped off."

Sookie dropped her arms off from Bill, and came closer. "You are not trouble, I was a teenager girl once. Trust me, I know you must feel like your intruding but it ain't no bother to us."

That word "us", it made me feel guilty. "No, you two go out. I'll stay here and visit with your grandma. I'm sure she's got lots of interesting stories to tell." Soon coming from another entrance into the living room came the grandmother. "Actually, I do. You two go now, this young lady and I should get to know each other. By judging by the bags I got a feeling your gunna be stay heres for a whiles."

* * *

The two of them left, that was hours ago and it's almost ten o'clock. I've been listening to their grandmother's stories, which were a little more interesting than I thought they would be. "So there you have it, my life in a nutshell."

She finished with that then continued on with a question, "you got a boyfriend back home?" She smiled almost a toothless grin, but it was a sweet smile. She made think of Edward and what might be going on with him and the Volturi. My mind began to wonder and then shot back into reality. "Yeah, his name is Edward, but right now he's visiting a dying relative."

"Who is that man, Bill, that Sookie is with?" I wanted to know more about him, there was something that seemed familiar. I don't know what but I feel like I've had his presence before. "Oh, that man. Well, I don't knows much about him other than him being a vampire and all."

A VAMPIRE? Sookie was dating a vampire too? I wonder if they know about me and Edward or if there's a secret of human and vampire couples. I just can't imagine him sparkling in the sun though, not Bill, he doesn't seem like a Sparkler.

I accused myself and told her I was tired and need rest.

The room I was smelled like lilacs, and butterscotch, and had some old laced window drapes too. Closing my eyes I imaged Edward being right by my side, like so many times before.

**Saturday**

"Up and at em'. C'mon work won't be that bad, Saturdays are we call hungover days because most of the people around here go on Friday night and there too drunk to wanna come back the next day.

Sookie and I drove to Merlotte's, Sam was nowhere in sight. I hated my uniform, it made me feel over exposed. Before the bar opened I was introduced to the members of the work service. "Tara, could you show her where the employee's stuff is, Jason's here and I gotta go talk wit him for a second." I was lured in the back with the only black girl who worked at the bar, and seems like a really tough chick.

"Ok, now pay close attention, I don't like repeating myself, or working with dumbasses, ok? Here we have the employee files…" My mind drifted off, I started daydreaming of me and Edward laying in a field together. I can picture him now with his sparkling skin, and perfect eyes, I love him, and miss him so much.

"Girl, are you listenin?" Tara snapped her fingers in front of me. "Yeah, sorry…" She that mmmmh sound. "Well if you know how to serve food to a bunch fat, greasy people you'll just fine here."

The hours dragged on and on, but Sookie was a big help, and I got to keep the tips I made. A couple walked into the bar, it's about three in the afternoon, and I could see on the faces of every work there that they did not want them there. How lucky for me, they sit at my table I'm suppose to waiting on.

"Joy" I whispered to myself. I walked over with a pad of paper and a pen. "Hi, my name is Bella, I'll be serving you today. What can I get for you?" The bald head guy looked at me like I was his dinner or something, "A beer, miss." I could feel his eyes watching me, and then he looked the lady across from him. She dropped her glasses.

"Here I'll get them for you." I bent over to get the glasses, when I stood Sookie was right behind me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I quickly looked at her shocked. "Not you Bella, you two. She is just a teenager, you cannot be looking her up, and sick how you made her expose herself that way." I didn't notice it before but when I bent over my tight shirt reveals a lot.

I felt a little scared, Sookie took me into the back. "Don't worry about them, those are the Rattrays, their the trash of the town. As long as your with us, they ain't gunna be messin with you anytime soon."

My throat felt dry. Was it going to be like this every day, where I get harassed by creepy old people? "I need some fresh air, if that's ok" Sookie was kind enough to let me step outside in the back for a moment.

It's time to call Charlie, I picked my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. Figures, it goes straight to voicemail. "Hey dad, it's me…um" Something cracked like a twig in the woods area. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here and ok. I just took a break from work to see how you were, but I got to go now. Bye." Closing the phone I stared bleakly at it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt the presence of another person behind me. I turned around hoping to find Sookie standing there. "Can I help you?" I soon felt something hard hit the side of my head, I fell to the dirt ground. Before darkness, I said a rather heavy looking boot heading for my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sookie**

_Pathetic, how could they be going after such a young girl, makes me sick. _"I know. Can't they just mind their own business?" I said walked around the corner to a table where Tara and Lafayette were sitting at.

"Mmmmmhh…wait hold up, how'd you; girl, I told not to go into my head!" Tara yelled at me. I couldn't help it, lately my so-called gift has just started whenever. I'll need to work on that later. "Tara, I'm sorry. I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to focus." I rubbed my forehead. It came a gain, a small ache, then I got someone else's mind. No words, but images this time.

_Two naked bodies on a bed, there some moaning, I can't see who's head this is, but their head bends back revealing themselves in a mirror behind them…crap. _

"Lafayette! That's so nasty!" I growled at him, Tara sent him back to his work station in the kitchen. That really makes him mad, when he gets bossed around by his little cousin. "So where is Bella?" Good question she should have back inside here ten minutes ago. "She went outside to get some air; I don't blame her, after dealing with the Rats." I took a quick steal from Tara's beer. "I'm gunna go get her, lord knows she could use the help." I got up from my seat, and went back around the corner and out the backdoor.

The breeze of air felt good after working in the hot place, "Bella, you here? Bella?" There was no sign of her, I looked around until I saw what was smeared on the ground. "HELP! OH, GOD, SOMEONE HELP!" I ran in fear of the blood on the ground, I went back into the bar. When I was in the main room, I was gasping for air, everyone just looked at me. "H-he-help." I whispered, I could get it out, I was screaming so loud and running so quickly. "Sookie, what's wrong?" Tara came by my side. Thinking fast as I could, I grabbed her arm and almost dragged to the scene.

* * *

The police questions just pilled on and on; How long did you know the girl? What was her reasoning for being here? Is she a legal citizen?

Just a bunch of random things and then they start going after the vampires! Asking me if she had been a FangBanger, or purchased any vampire blood. It's just about five o'clock now, and the sun is starting to set. I've never noticed this before the sunset comes so early for us, but at the same time it's so beautiful.

"You ok?" Sam asked me, "I should've been here. I shouldn't have dropped her off like that, I'm so sorry Sookie." There was a horrible feeling in my the pit of my stomach that Bella, may not be breathing somewhere.

**Tuesday**

It's been about three days since Bella's disappearing in the back of the Bar. I feel so guilty that I won't even step foot anywhere near that door. All I can do now is pray, I guess, and hope for the best. Her daddy came into Bon Temps to work with the police on this one, he was really angry and upset about it. Can you blame the guy?

"Hey Sookie, can you cover that table over there, I gotta runs to the bathroom, and I may be a while." Helen, another waitress about four years older than me, pointed to the back. I made my way towards the booth, where two people sat across from each other. Strange looking tourist, they seem almost perfect. The girl had her hair in a kinda side spiked way, and the boy had his up, with the reddest lips. Both of them were looking awfully pale. "Hello, my names Sookie, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon." The spiked haired girl quickly asked for some pop. I'm guess that's a drink from where their from. The handsome boy just kept looking out the window, it was almost depressing.

"Don't let these foggy days bring you down, it's usually quite nice. " I smiled at him, but he gave me a look that made me feel sad for no reason. "Sorry, he just found out that he lost someone every close to him."

I wondered what was going on, for the first time in a long time, I would use my "gift" for me.

_I can't believe this, Edward looks so down, we all are down about Bella. _The moment I heard the name, I whispered it to myself, "Bella?" The two sitting down looked directly at me. "What did you say?" The boy, Edward I'm guessin, asked me. "Fella, I was wondering if you wanted to order." I tried to keep calm, I don't know why but something felt weird about him. "You didn't say 'fella' did you?" I nodded my head, "I did too." He looked at me, he was focused on me, and me I wanted to know what was happening in that pretty little head of his.

I tried to clear myself of the whole room, we were eye and eye. There was nothing but a buzzing sound, it rattled my head, I felt a little dizzy but I want to know what this boy was thinking. My nose started to bleed, and my head pounding. Almost at the same time me and Edward started rubbing our temples in pain. "Damn it!" I fell backwards, hitting my head.

I woke up in the back of the restaurant laying on a table with ice over my head. "What happened?" I asked Sam who was sitting right by me. "You passed out. Sookie, if you're up to it, there's someone here to ask you a few questions…about Bella. " I got up off the table, my shirt was covered in my own blood from the nose bleed. "Police?"

Would surprise me if it were, they love a good crime scene. "No, just a person. He said the sight of blood makes him sick feeling so you might want to get out of those." He pointed towards my breasts. Before I changed into another shirt I had Sam turn around so he wouldn't see me in my bra. "Ok, bring him in."

"She's all yours." Sam let the guy in, it was the boy from early. The one who I couldn't read, or hear without the buzzing noise. He stretched out his hand towards me, "Hello, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. I have a few questions about Bella Swan. My girlfriend…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

I don't know what day it is. I'm cuddling my sheets and pillow, scared to even move. Was it real or all a dream? I closed my eyes picturing my few days there, and then the attack at the movies that horrible night. Something is stopping me, I can feel a warm hand on my arm, "Edward?" I whispered, it turned to see him looking back at me. "Your hands are so warm, are you sick?"

He smiled, "No, child" Child? He's never called me that before. "When did u get back, what did the Volturi want?" I sat up on my bed, and turned on a light. Edward was by window by that time, "follow me, I'll tell you everything" I grabbed an old jacket, it's almost dawn, and I can feel the morning dew on my feet. I didn't care that I was bare foot, I was finally with Edward. "This way!" He called me over to the forest. I caught up to him for the first time ever. "Ok, I followed you. Tell me everything." Edward stood right in front of me, then took me and kissed my lips. It felt so, different…

"The Volturi want the vampires to attend a gathering because of those who revealed our secret. They broke the rules, so, in return we drank some of the betrayers' blood." I can't image Edward doing that, I felt sick. "Bella, you know a lot about us, vampires I mean. What can you tell me about our powers? Our weaknesses I mean."

I swear this boy has the most random things sometimes, but he should know this stuff, right? "Why are you asking me you're the vampire, not me." He gave me a fiery look, "Things are going to get very dangerous, you been with the other breed of vampire, when you were Bon Temps. " So Bon Temps wasn't a dream. "What do you mean breed?"

"You ask so many questions, child." Edward sort of teased me in a way. "There's going to be a battle, between the two, and I need to know how to defend myself." A gust of wind came by, I could see the sun rising behind the trees. Edward stood, he was in the sun, but he didn't sparkle. I couldn't see his face but his hand was old, very old and had a ring on the middle finger. Something wasn't right I could feel it.

**Sookie**

**Tuesday**

"So, you're the boyfriend Bella never talked about." This Edward fellow made me feel uneasy, but at the same time I just wanted to touch every part of him.

"I guess I am. Can we begin?" I nodded and sat down in the little office area. "What do you want to know?"

The boy gazed at me, like he was hypnotized or sumting. "What happened to my Bella?" His Bella? He makes her sound like a pet or a wallet, some piece of property. "She had been under my care when originally she was going to be under the watch of Sam Merlotte. He's an old friend of her daddy. We came in for work, we was doin fine till the Rattrays." I gave a long pause. "WHO?" Edward questioned me. I had to replied back, no matter how much I hate even saying their names. "Rattrays, their the trash of this town. They were harassing Bella, I told them to stop, Bella went into the back for air, and when I went to get her she was gone."

There was something in his eyes, that's not what he wanted to hear. I can tell. "Edward! I know where she's going!" The spikey haired girl from before rushed through the door. Edward gave a look at me then back to her. "All right, let's go. Thank you, Miss Stackhouse." The two of them left, and it was almost closing time.

The bar smelled of cheap liquor, and beer. "Rough night?" Two hands came on to my waist. Bill, the only face I really wanted to see. I gave him a hug around the neck, then something hit me.

_It's Bella and Edward on a field, and he's sparkling? "I want to be in forks, I'll be in forks soon, I wanna go home" _

I could tell it was Bella's thoughts, I released myself from Bill. "I have to find her, she's close." I ran outside through the front door. The air was blowing, I closed my eyes and focused. Her thoughts were getting stronger, I moved as quickly as I could then I reached where wish I had been led to. A yellow, old dumpster in the back. My hands trembled as I opened the lid up, I peeked my head in. "Bella?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sookie**

"Someone help! Help, please!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Bill came rushing out as well as Sam and Tara. "I think it's her, in the dumpster." I point to where I found the body. Bill went over and tore off the top of the dumpster, Sam gave him a dirty look. Probably because he just trashed his property. Bill came out holding the body.

"Is it her? Is it Bella?" Tara asked, she was holding on to me close. I don't think she's ever seen a dead body, not even at my parents' funeral. Bill looked up at us, and nodded. I could not believe it.

_Jesus, who the hell would do something so messed up; I can't have this going on, she was my responsibility. _

The thoughts of Sam and Tara rushed through my head. Another thought came, almost as a small whisper. _Where am I? I can't see, Edward?! _It was Bella, "she's alive, I can hear her thoughts!" Sam picked her up, we all gather into Marlotte's open area, and pushed two tables together. The costumers were in shock.

_Prolly a vampire attack, never did trust them. Does this mean my dinners free? I should bail now, no, there could be a free dessert involved. _

The thoughts of the moronic people who come in here daily were giving me a headache. "C'mon Bella, wake up!" Sam was trying to give her CPR, I had Tara call her daddy. I was standing by her side, hoping she'd come through. "Bella, please, come to us." I reached her hand. Some strange happened, when our hands touch there was this tingling feeling running through me. I could see her chest moving up and down, she starting coughing and gasping.

**Bella**

My eyes were burning, my throat felt clogged, and at the same time I had this weird feeling running through me. Like a volt or something. I could barely see everyone surrounding me, I was on two tables that I thought would collapse or something.

"Bella? Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?" Sam put his hand in front of me. "Two" I croaked, "How'd I get here?" The black girl came over to me and handed me a glass of water. "We don't know, you've been gone for the last couple of days. You don't remember anything?" Sookie was the one to be questioning me, maybe because we're both girls with a boyfriend.

"No, my last memory is being with Edward, my boyfriend. He told me to follow him and I did. He asked these strange questions. He called me 'child' too" My head hurt like crazy. "Is that all you remember?" I nodded. "My stomach hurts a bit." Sookie rubbed her hand on my back, "you had been beaten pretty badly." What? I got to my feet and ran into the girl's bathroom. I had a good shiner on my left eye, my fingers were a bit bloody, and I had a few bruises here and there. "What the hell happened?" I rushed out and barked at all of them. They just gave me a blank stare. Sam came forward, "You were attacked, or so we think. We found blood from where you went missing."

No, no, this can't be real! "I was back in Forks, in my room with Edward. How did I get back here?" Sam looked up at Sookie. Bill came from behind Sookie, making his way through the small crowd of people. His wrist was bleeding, "Here, it'll heal you." He wanted me to drink his blood? "No, won't that turn me or something?" If anyone was going to make me a vampire, it was going to be Edward, or Alice. "It won't. I would have to inject my blood into your veins as well as a poison that I can release when I please. Now drink." I was reluctant to sucking on his arm, but I managed to do so. The taste of copper ran down my throat, I wanted to puke. "Yuck! If I ever gotta drink anyone's blood just kill me first." Tara commented.

"Good, how do you feel?" Bill asked me. I did feel better, the pains were gone and the cuts on hands were gone. "Bella, we have to know what happened to you, think as hard as possible." I closed my eyes, there was nothing; just darkness. "I-I can't. I'm sorry." We all moved back into the large area of the restaurant. Bill had me sit in a chair. "We'll have to try and get into your mind. Ready?"

**Sookie**

She looked a little scared, I don't blame her. "Now, what I'm going to do is put you into a trans like state of mind, I'll get you pass those borders that block your memories. " Bill started at her.

I came by Bella's side, "And I'll see what you saw in those memories. You can trust me, all right?" She bit her lip, then took a deep breath. "How though?" After everything she's asking how we can do this. "I'm a telepath. I can read people's thoughts. I couldn't read your thoughts before, but with Bill's help we can sure try, ok?" She nodded, and I got up while Bill pulled a chair by Bella. "You are going into darkness now, and in that darkness you'll go back as far as you can in the back of your mind." Bella was starting to doze a little, than she was completely still. Bill looked up at me, it was the signal for me to do what I do best.

I placed my hands with hers again, but this time no spark or charge. I had to focus. I closed my eyes, and pried into Bella's mind.

_I'm in the woods with Edward, I can see the sun rising behind him. I force myself to see beyond that, now I'm in Bella's room. Have keep moving back. It's as if there's nothing beyond this point, just darkness. Focus, that's all I need to do. The darkness was starting to fade in and out; I can barely make out what is happening. I can feel the electrical currents like before. It's coming clear now. It's a room with about three or four people. Bella is worried. "Will this work?" A red headed girl asked. She was wearing some kind of white fur coat on. "Yes, it should. She's the best of the best, and Bella here seems so easy to get to." There was a tall man, the long blond hair. _

_I'm trying to see where I am, but no luck. There was one thing that I could see; the blond haired man came near Bella, his ring. It looked like a flower, a rose I think. "You be a good girl, ok?" He gave a creepy grin. Everything started to blacken again. _

Bella and I both opened our eyes. "What did you see?" She asked me. I stood up, coming next to Bill. "You were never with Edward, I don't think you even left Bon Temps. I didn't know where you were but I saw something that could be helpful." I looked up at Bill, "There was this ring, it looked like a red little rose, and I saw it on a blond haired fellow." Bill looked shocked. "Bill? What is it?" He hesitated for a moment, rubbed his mouth and took a deep breath. "I know what you are talking about. It's our vampire government; I guess if that's what you'd want to call it. They call themselves, BloodRose." He looked pale, sick almost.

"If they wanted Bella they wouldn't have let her go without wanting something in return. They stored her in that dumpster to find her again, and they'll come looking for her again, I know them." Sam came over to Bella, and gave her a hug. Even told her it'd be all right. "You'll stay at my place tonight, it'll be the safest place for you." He turned to me, "Do you think Jason would mind coming over as well?" I shook my head, Jason always loved a chance to be the tough guy. "They'll do anything to get what they want. We have to move fast." Bill was giving commands now, "Sookie, take _her_ back to your house to retrieve her things. Then we'll meet back here." Sam house nothing more than just a few trees over from his restaurants.

* * *

The drive home was silent, I think she felt weird with me being able to see into her head. "You, before Bill helped me, I couldn't even read your thoughts." She looked up at me and whispered "you too?" What was that suppose to mean? I tried to listen for her…..Nothing. It was strange and pissed me off a little, makes me feel deaf at times.

"What's going on?" Bella almost shouted. Up ahead the road, near Grans, there were police cars, and ambulances. We got a little closer, then closer till, we reach at least four police cars. One officer came by my window. "I'm sorry but you can't come through here, and …Sookie?" Detective Bellefleur stopped, and he took off his hat. "Miss Stackhouse you might want to come with us." My heart started pounding, I could see the house. _God, it was so sickening; First her parents now things, she was such a good woman, who would do this? _I read his thoughts loud and clearly. "Andy, move out of my way." He tried to stop me, even insisted I walk with him. "And Bellefleur, you best get out of my way. I read your thoughts, and I'm feeling every emotion possible right now, so don't think I won't run over your fat, alcoholic ass. Now get out of my fucking way!" With that I hit the gas and nearly hit the police cars, I stopped on the lawn. Police men were everywhere, "Stay here." I told Bella, I ran towards the front door. The investigators were taking pictures and dusting everything they could. "Gran? Gran, you ok." Two men were on the stairs I was trying to walk up, "move!" I almost shoved them out of the way.

I reached the top and walked down to the end of the hall, Gran's room; there was police tape around the door. A tall police man came towards me, "Ma'am I'm sorry but you can't go in there." I pushed him out of the way, "The hell I can't, I live here." I walked in the doorway, taking down the police tape, it was a mess of red everywhere, and the smell of copper. Blood. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a cop. "I am so sorry for your loss."


	8. Chapter 8

Bella

Thursday

It's been two days since the murder of Sookie's grandmother. Charlie was there too, he was thrilled to see me of course, had me in for questioning, but Sam and I made a story up. We told him that I ran off because I didn't like being bossed around and that the blood was from Sam's restaurant. I thought it'd be best not to worry him anymore than he already has been.

I've been staying at Sam's place for the three nights, being heavily guarded by Jason Stackhouse, Sam, and at night Bill Compton stays with me, when I don't work. Yes, I'm still working at Merlotte's. The other night Bill took Sookie someplace to meet with the people who kidnapped me. Fangtasia, I think is what he called it. The Stackhouse's have gone to Bon Temps only funeral home, Bop Chapel, to pick out a casket for their grandmother; so I'm covering Sookie's shift, and I'm getting pretty good as a waitress. The funeral will be tomorrow, around noon time, and I plan to go, but Charlie wants me to come home tomorrow. He says I'd be safer there because he's got a shotgun he would show me how to use, but I insisted on staying until after the funeral. It's my fault she's dead, I know it is. Whoever took me, is trying to destroy everything for some reason, slow me down or something, and for what?

A memory popped back into my head, _"Edward" was laying by me in the forest, and asking all these questions, and says that the Volturi want to go to war with the other vampire breed. _ That's it, they want all threats out of the way, but what do those random people in Forks, plus Mike, and Sookie's grandma have to do with it? It just doesn't add up to me.

Sookie

Wednesday

She's gone; it made me sick to be in that room. The police cleaned everything up, and the church group (which was most of her friends) gave me a quilt in replacement for the bloody mess the original bedspread was. I stayed in that room for hours today, I haven't even left it yet, I'm afraid to leave, I want to cherish every last moment I can. Closing my eyes, laying on the bed, and cuddling a teddy bear she gave for my sixth birthday dreaming of every memory I have of her. The way Jason and I would play in her pool in the backyard, now it's cluttered with moss and other questionable materials. She loved children, and even though she has lots of grandchildren, I think we were her favor.

When our parents died she didn't even hesitate to take us in and she always made us feel welcomed. I feel sick, not flue sick, but the sickness before you burst into tears kind. I did exactly that. I held on to the bear a pit tighter, in my mind it was more than a bear at that moment, it had was Gran giving me a hug, telling me goodbye. I heard some footsteps coming from the hall. "H-hello?" I tried to say without blubbering, at that time Jason walked in. "Hey Sooks, you gunna be ok?" He came by my side, and sat by me. I want to lie and say I'd be fine. "No, I, I can't do this. She was the best thing that had ever happened to the both of us. Now she's gone!" I started to cry again. We ended up falling asleep, together, on the bed.

Night had fallen, and no matter how much I want to sit to wait out the world in Gran's room, I had to go to a vampire bar called Fangtasia with Bill. We drove in his red, fast Porsche. The vampire bar was a few miles out of Bon Temps, and Bill was giving all focus to get there as soon as we could.

"So, what are we going to do? Go in and say 'hey, aholes you took our waitress and brought her back a mess'?" I asked, he glanced over for a moment. "No, just let me handle this, and don't speak unless spoken to. Even then try to bite your tongue." His ways seemed old fashion to me, and I didn't approve in anyway. "You can't treat me like I'm some kind of…pet!" We arrived to Fangtasia, it had a neon sign in red that had the name; Bill pulled in quickly. "You will do as I say Sookie Stackhouse. Yes, they are part of the vampire government but that doesn't mean they won't break a few laws or two if they get provoked!" He stepped out, sped over to my side and almost through me out of the door.

"We're late." His voice was cold. I didn't like the scene I was seeing so far, and I doubt it would get any better. We enter after Bill talked to the man at the door, and I was right. It was filled of black lights, and very few bright lights. People dressed in leather, pole dancers, cage dancers, and in the back were curtained off areas. It was a room full of vampires.

A bald headed vampire, with some weird skeleton tattoo on his back came towards me, "He you wanna try some freaky?" He licked his lips, Bill stepped forward and showed his fangs. "She's MINE!" He hollered. Bill dragged me to the back with him, were we stopped at a red door. He knocked three times, paused, then two times again. The door opened to the secret code. Inside was the man I had seen in Bella's head. He sat in a large, black velvet chair.

"Sit, won't you?" He commanded. "Bill, you have such a lovely pet." He stared at me, then back to Bill. I hated him already. "Eric, a girl had been kidnapped a few days ago, then turns up in the back of a human bar. The same place she had disappeared from." The way he said "human bar" as if it would be some kind of buffet for the vampires. "She says that she can't remember much, but there was something that had caught her interest, your ring." Eric stood up and slowly walked over to Bill. "And how do you know it was my ring, are you implying that I would take a sweet, innocent human?" I could hear the sarcasm in his tone. Eric grabbed Bill by the throat lifting him from the ground, I stood as well but backed up. He forced Bill up against a wall. "How do you know this anyway, and how dare you even imply something like this. I'll kill you now if I wanted to!" He had him trapped, Bill tried to gasp something out but could. I want to run but instead I bark at Eric. "It's my fault! I saw you and the ring." The blond haired vampire looked over at me than to Bill. "Don't lie, stupid human!" I was getting mad. "I'm not lying and I'm stupid. I'm a telepath and I saw you in the memory of that girl!" He dropped Bill and came after me, I had to get him to believe me.

_Stupid human bitch, We should've killed her when we had the chance. _He came closer, cornering me. "So it was you who took her. She's not a stupid human bitch by the way." He looked shocked and backed up. "Well, you weren't lying huh?" He chuckled. "I'm sorry, but we needed her. There something that she knew of that was of grave importance to us." Still no right to take her like that. "What did you need her for, anyway?" I asked. Eric smiled. "We needed information on another vampire group, and a very reliable source told me about her. How is she by the way?" He snickered to me. "Away from you, so better." He turned to Bill, "Spunky little one you have here Billy Boy, I could use someone like her and her skills." He turned back to me, "Well?" I shook my head no. "How bout this than, if you don't work for me then I get the girl back here, and she'll be here as a FangBanger." FangBangers were usually white-trash whores who would pay to have sex with a vampire or let them bite and feed on them. "No, I won't let you touch her again you monster." He laughed, "Ok, then how bout this you choose one of those options in the next five minutes or I kill Bill over here and let you walk home know that it's your fault a man has die because of you." I thought, just for a moment, but there was no way out of this, I hope they could forgive me. I told Eric it's wouldn't be necessary to kill Bill, and I told my final choice. Whether it's for their own good or not.

Bella

Friday

I was preparing for the funeral; my black dress was on with a black ribbon in my hair. I closed my eyes. Sam was coming in the room when I opened them, he looked handsome. "You clean up nicely." I joked with him. "You ready?" I nodded. We were off to the chapel.

The placed was full of the towns people of Bon Temps. The mass was a beautiful one, Sookie and Jason both spoke of their happiest memory with their Grandmother. Even Tara had a few moments to share, I didn't know she had a soft side.

Everyone followed the casket outside, Jason was on the left side carrying it, and Sam was on the right along with four other men. The placed the casket by the six foot, deep grave. "We have some much to be thankful for in our lives, and we never really appreciate them until they are gone. That was never the case for me and my sister, Gran took care of us, not just because we're family, but because she had nothing but love for us." Jason gave a little speech. The wind blew through the air, Sookie and I both looked up at the sky looking at a rather thin looking cloud that looked like a woman blowing a kiss. Sookie looked towards me. _It's her, watching you from heaven, and the wind blowing is her presence trying to comfort you because I know she wouldn't want you to feel sad. _I thought in my head, hoping Sookie would pick it up. Her eyes started to fill with tears, and she mouthed back at me "thank you".

_In Loving Memory of Armand Brodeur, we miss you everyday Grandpa. _


	9. Chapter 9

Sookie

We all headed back to Gran's house, well my house, she had left it to me in her will. The will hasn't been read yet, but she's been telling me for years that if anything was to happen to her, the house would belong to me. Jason was beside me the whole walk there, it was that far neither, maybe half a mile, or a little more.

So many people came up to me to give me hugs and tell me how sorry they were about my loss. "Jason, I'll be right back. Please don't go chasing any women here, just think of Gran watching you." His face made a look like he had tried something awful, it made me laugh. Making my way through the crowd, I headed up stairs towards Gran's room. Tara was in there looking at a picture of us with Gran. "She was like the mother I never had, not like the one I got stuck with." Tara hated her mother, she was a drunk. She came over towards me giving me a big hug. "Baby girl, I know that Gran loved you like you were one of her own grandchildren."

She nodded, "I know, I know". It hurt me to see her so upset like this. I could hear the door open behind me, it was probably Jason so I didn't think of anything of it. "Bella, hey girl, how, how are you doing?" Tara said releasing herself from me. Bella was in the door way, wearing a black skirt, and a purple shirt with a little flower on the corner. "Hey, I'm leaving with Sam to the air port, but I wanted to say goodbye before I left." She came over and gave me a hug. "It's funny, I thought you couldn't hear my thoughts without Bill's help." She asked me, I couldn't. "What do you mean?" The funeral, that's what she was talking about. "At the funeral, I said in my head that your grandmother was watching over you. You had mouthed thank you to me, I thought you heard." I shook my head, "I was saying thank you for coming to the funeral, it was kind of you, but thank you for having that thought. I would've cried if I had heard it." We said our final goodbyes, even Tara gave her a hug, than Bella left the room.

"Tara, I have to tell you something. Your gunna have to cover few shifts for me. I'm not gunna be in a few nights, not for a while." My throat burned, "I'm goin to be working somewhere else, as a deal, more than a job." Tara darted her dark eyes at me. I could tell she didn't like what was being said. "What do you mean?" Her tone was angry, I'd know her angry tone anytime. "The people who took Bella, said that if I didn't work for them, they'd take her back and make her into a FangBanger, I couldn't do that to her!" Tara stood up, "are you outa your goddamn mind?! I thought dating a vampire was bad, but now working for them? That's like joining the mafia!" She was right, but I told her it would only be for a short time, until Eric got what he wanted. Whatever it was, he wanted.

Bella

Sam drove to the airport, it was a quiet ride there. When we arrive there was little to know cars on the lot. "Most people drive down here, you know with the high price of flying now-a-days." Sam always loves to talk about money. I grabbed my stuff, and got out of his rusty, old jeep. "See ya, Bella. Don't be a stranger, okay?" I nodded, but honestly after what happened, I don't plan to come back for a while.

Thankfully the air port wasn't too crowded, but there were more people there than the parking lot had shown. The terminal led me straight to my flight, and I just wanted to sleep my whole flight. I laid my head back on the seat, and closed my eyes. "Bella, Bella, you here?" It sound like someone was saying, but I couldn't make out who. "Bella!" I quickly looked up, Esme was in the aisle. "What are you doing here?" I got up and gave her a hug. "We thought you had gone home, but when Edward and Alice went by there was no trace of you and Charlie. Then Alice said something about a plane, so I came as quickly as I could to find you." She grabbed my hand, placing it with mine. "We have to go now, we've already told Charlie that we're taking for a camping your trip to get your mind off things." The two of us rushed off the plane. I bairly had time to grab my bags.

"What is going on?" I was trying to catch my breath, while speaking. "We have to return to the Volturi. Edward will meet us at the next airport." She rushed me to the other plane, she already paid for my ticket. Of course, I felt bad about that. "We were in trouble Bella, and you may know how to fix it."

Sookie

Monday

It's late, around nine at night. Bill just pulled up to take me to Fangtasia. I tried to look my best, even low life, monsters like Eric want some presentable looking employees. "He'll make use of your gifts, Sookie, but be careful. Eric is very good at getting what he wants." I looked over at Bill as he drove just a bit faster than before.

"What does he want, Bill? He didn't take Bella for nothing, and he doesn't want me for no reason." Bill gave a quick glance at me, "He wants information. Since the vampires have come out, there has been somewhat of a battle between the two…" He his sentence broke off, what was he talking about? "Two what Bill?" I bit my lip. He cleared his throat, "The two vampire breeds. There was once just us, the purebloods, but long ago, before my time, there was a great Vampire royalty." He took a deep breath, "When the daughter of the king and Queen, Eve, went into the forest to be with a young boy named Adam, a human made from the light, they had intercourse, and she became pregnant. The king was furious with the boy and had him and his daughter banned from their kingdom, outside the kingdom, they met a snake. One they thought they could trust."

"They were somewhat correct. He promised them to be with each other for as long as they leaved, even with their child. He told them to undress, and have sex, and while doing so he injected venom into them, so when the sun hit them, neither would be destroyed by the sun, but instead would beam like stars."

Beam like stars? Where had I seen that before? "You mean they shine in the light? How come no one has seen this before?" I asked him, we were nearly two miles away from Fangtasia now. "More like sparkle, and they like to keep a low profile because our breed doesn't really get along with them. Some call them the untouchables, because their looked as pathetic to our race. Eric wants to know more about them, that's why he took Bella, and now he needs you." That doesn't make any sense to me, why Bella? I sat there silent the rest of the way until we entered the Vampire bar. Bill and I made our way to the back. "Sookie, Bill, please sit." Instead of going to Eric's office, we were in the private area, where I assume they usually had some sex orgy with humans and vampires.

"So, shall we begin?" Eric looked towards me. Before he got anything from me, I wanted something from him. "Not yet. Why did you take Bella in the first place?" He folded his hands, "Your human is a very curious creature, Billy. She knew about the other vampires, you do know what I'm talking about? Correct?" I nodded, "But how, and why her?" He gave a little smile. "You mean your new little girlfriend didn't tell you? She has something that is of great importance, and she happens to be dating him." My eyes widened, "Edward? He's a vampire?" Eric nodded, "Yes, but He's not really just for me, he's more for my playmate. I need him for information, but…" His sentence was interrupted by a woman with long, curly red hair. "But, I need him to even a little score. Hello, my name is Victoria."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sookie**

**"Victoria?" Bill questioned, he turned to Eric. "Isn't she…" Victoria interrupted again, "Yes, I am. That is why I'm here. You, you're going to help me." She addressed towards me. I didn't like where this was going, not in anyway.**

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep direct contact with the red haired woman; she brings fear into me like I've never felt before. "Revenge." She whispered. She curled her lips, and bit down. "A few years ago, Edward killed my lover, my mate and now it's time to return the favor." Bella! No, I wouldn't help with hurting her; I need to get out of here. "I want you to find out every weakness _they_ have from that little priss Bella Swan." I stood up, trying to keep my guard up. "Why should I help you? I won't help you!"

Victoria was quickly to her feet, we were face to face. "You will help, or you'll end up like your weak grandmother!" I froze. She killed her, she killed the only family who was like a mother to me. "You BITCH! You killed my grandmother!" I stepped to punch her but Victoria grabbed my throat and smacked me down to the table. Bill and Eric both stood up, I could see Eric shaking his head "no" to Bill. "Now listen to me you dirty little blond, I didn't kill her but I would've liked to. One of my pets ended up killing her thinking it was Bella, and by the look of it she died quickly so you should be thankful, now behave. OK?" I nodded my head as best as I could.

She released me, and I coughed. "Bill, I want you to send Sookie to Italy, to see the Volturi. Victoria has called upon them already and is expecting Sookie and you." Bill came to my side. What's the Volturi? Victoria was on Eric, smiling towards me. I hate her, and I want to stake her through the heart. After a long moment of silence and nothing but the metal music in the background, Bill nodded his head. "Sookie, we need to depart." What was going on?

"Eric, wait, when I was in Bella's head I saw the image of Edward but it wasn't him I know that, but who was it then?" Eric took a quick glance to Victoria than back towards me. "An old friend. That's all."

Bill and I left Fangtasia, driving off into the night, on our way to the airport, and off to see the Volturi.

**Bella**

Our plane had taken flight about an hour ago, and so far it's been a smooth ride. Esme told what was happening, how there was going to be a battle very soon with the different breeds of vampires. At first I didn't understand, but she explained everything to me.

"I don't get it though, why go to battle? Can't they settle this in some vampire court, and why do we have to be involved?" I questioned Esme as best I could, hoping to get a least one answer out of her.

"I'm sorry to say this but this is how they settle things in the vampire court, and I don't know why are being called into this. I wish I knew." Just a few more hours, and we were out of the airport into yet another fast vehicle. We drove our way to what I assume would be our final doom. It was there in Italy, where I saw their palace. The Volturi were waiting for me, for us, and this was not going to be pleasant.

Esme lead me through the corridors that feel all too familiar to me, and they will forever haunt me. "Your late" A woman greeted us leading us to the royalty of the vampires. Those big doors give me the creeps, even now that I know I'll probably won't walk out of them alive. When the two of us arrived inside it was room full of faces I knew. Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and of course Edward were all there to see me enter the room with my head down. I ran over to Edward, giving him a big hug and I never wanted to let go.

"Enough of these idiotic emotions!" Marcus roar, I fear him less out of all the Volturi members. The Three of them and walked towards us. "You should know why you are all here. Betrayal has fallen upon the vampires and this must be settled." Marcus spoke again, this time a bit colder.

"What happened to the vampires revealing themselves isn't our fault! The Cullens have done nothing." I was making sure to try and stand strong. Aro came down towards me, slipping his hands under my chin so our eyes would meet. "Oh, we were not talking of that betrayal. We were talking about the betrayal of your lover killing another vampire. To protect his little pet." I moved my head away from his hands. "I'm no one's pet!" He just grinned at me. "It does matter what you are."

"Leave her alone!" Jasper spoke up. Aro turned to look at him. "You are usually the quiet one, keep it that way." He turned back to me. "That vampire your lover had killed was just anybody you know, he happened to be my son. Now a choice has to be made." He gave that grin again. "You choose, will you and Edward die tonight, or will it be them?" He signaled one of the guards to open a door. Two guards threw in front of the tied up Sookie Stackhouse and the silver bound Bill Compton.


	11. Chapter 11

Sookie

(2 hours earlier)

We were on the plane for such a long time, but Bill said that it's Eric's private jet so it would go by pretty quickly. I guess in a way it did. I sat on the red leather seats, looking out the windows. Thinking of how this will play out, and pray that Bill has a plan. I turned to him, "Bill, what did Victoria mean by her pets? Does she have humans working for her, or are they glamour?"

He took a sip of TruBlood, and leaned forward towards me. "No, a human cannot do what had happened to your Grandmother. She must have Leeches working for her. They're dangerous, you'd be lucky if they decide to break your neck and kill you right there." His words made me a little sick. The Vampire world has so much dread and horrors in it, but I guess so does the humans'.

"What are leeches?" He hesitated to answer. "Their vampires, sort of like another breed." ANOTHER BREED? How many are there?!

"When a vampire is first created they wake up needing to feed, and will do so on anything with a pulse. If a newborn vampire does not feed in time they begin to change; they become more blood lusted, more deadly, and become almost unstoppable. Victoria must be using them to do her dirty work." With that horrible imagine stuck in my head, the sun could be seen outside my window. "Bill, the sun!" He looked out, "Shit." He got up and gave a kiss good morning, and sped off to his traveling coffin.

What is happening to our world? Will any of us be safe from these dangers? My head began to hurt just a tad bit. Closing my eyes, I tried to dream of something happier.

"Attention we are about to land in our destination, please fasten your seat belts." The plane shook as we head for the ground. I saw the beauty of Italy's night. I couldn't believe I was in another country! It was so marvelous, and to be here with my lover was even better. Bill came from behind me, I turned with a big smile.

"I see you enjoy your flight here." I nodded my head, and kissed him. "Where do we go now, Bill?" A black limo pulled in front of us as we left the airport, I felt like jumping up and down but I would be mature and do no such thing. "Compton party? A bald man came around from the driver's seat and opened the door for us. "To the Volturi." Bill pronounced.

The drive took about thirty minutes tops from arrival place. The large, old Italian building was lit up on the sides, creating shadows that looked like "V"s. Bill entered first, he wanted to be there to protect me as fast as he could. I would keep an open mind to hear other's just in case. The dark corridors we walked down gave me the creeps, until we reached two large wooden doors that lead into a bright room.

Bill stood by my side, and the two of us were in front of four vampires, who I assume were the Volturi. "Hello, my name is…" The long, blond haired vampire yelled at me. He said, "Do not speak unless spoken to, not meaning now neither." It felt like we were being examined until the one in the middle spoke up. "You are here because of Victoria, yes?" I nodded. Bill is more of a talker. "She sent us here. She did not say what the purpose for our being here is for." Bill looked down at his shoes, it's smart of him not to look at them. Their hellfully scary.

"I know of your arrival, and why you have been called here. She has told you about her lover, has she not?" Again we both agreed, and said yes. "Did she mention that her lover was my son?" His son? Something is wrong, this won't end well. "She wants revenge for her loss, but me on the other hand want something much more. I want revenge on the vampires who betrayed us."I looked over at Bill; I knew the two of these breeds of vampire do not get along well. "You two are going to make this happen for both me and Victoria." I stepped forward enough is enough. "Just wait a minute." Bill quickly turned to me, "Sookie don't!" I gave him a look that said "shut up". I stood firm to my belief. "What makes you think we'll help you with your pathetic revenge? If you think I'm going to allow this possible bloodbath, than your shit!"

The vampire to the left of who I assumed was head of the four of them, jumped on his feet, and came close to my face placing his long nailed fingers on my face. He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes, and bent his head back a few times. It looks like he was having an orgasm from just touching me.

He turned back to the others, "Ssshhheee is something special." He hissed, "My, my. What are you my dear? I've never felt anything like you before!" What was he talking about? II reached my hand with his and removed them. "I'm a human being, who's been going through the ten levels of hell for the past two and a half months!" He chuckled. "Well in the case, you won't mind a little break?" He signaled tow guards behind a couple of marble pillars. One had rope, the other had large silver. The one hold the silver threw it at Bill and he went down.

I ran over to him, but the one with ropes got to me. I fought as hard as I could but ended up get tied. I heard the one in the middle talking, "This could've been easier but this is the way it must be settled. And goodbye Bill Compton."


	12. Chapter 12

Bella

The two of them were in front of us, and I could feel the small hairs on my nack rising. No, this isn't suppose to happen, there must be a way out of this!

"Choose, or everyone shall die here!" Marcus was becoming angry. I could see it in his eyes. I try keeping calm. "No, no this isn't how things get settled! It's not right." Marcus glared at me, grinning, mockingly. "Foolish human, this is how it's settled in our world, a world in which you have crossed into!" Before I could even think I saw a quick flash move from my left, than from my right, then my left again. The Cullen's had started attacking the Volturi!

Emmett, and Jasper were brawling with Marcus and Aro. I could see that clearly, but there had been no sign of Caius, the one with long blond I noticed that Sookie and Bill were missing, oh damn it! I tried to hurry myself away from the fights, and rush for the door, but before I could I felt an arm wrap around me. "Your not going anywhere, _new pet_." Caius tortured me with his words, he dragged me a long and then his body wasn't even on me. I saw Jasper behind me, he had thrown him across the room, landing him in a large burning fire place. I didn't watch as his body turned to ash, but I could hear his screams.

"You ok?" I nodded, Jasper was looking after me. I couldn't find Edward in this mess. Alice came rushing over towards me, "Bella! Edward is safe, he took Bill and Sookie, and…." She covered her ears and began to scream. All the Cullens did, they had fallen to the ground. "No! C'mon let's get out of here!" Not one of them would move, not an inch! They were all in pain, and I couldn't do anything to stop them from it. I searched around to find a place to escape to, that's when I saw her. Jane was in the middle of the doorways, controlling pain onto them. I got my nerve up to face her. "STOP IT! YOU EVIL BEING, YOU MONSTER! YOU HIDEOUS BITCH!" I felt like tears were going to start.

I looked on the ground, everyone stopped moving, like they weren't in pain anymore. Jane walked passed me, glaring her evil eyes at me. She walked by and stood near the remaining Volturi members: Aro and Marcus. Aro pointed at me. "This is all of your fault, if you had never enter _this_ world, nothing would have happened. Now a vampire is dead!" He didn't even say a person, just a vampire. He stepped closer, becoming much more tense. "I should kill you just to even the score, you ugly filth!" As if he was going to attack me, he brought out his long fingernails that looked razor sharp. The things these vampires can do, shock me sometimes.

My heart was beating faster and faster. He could hear it too, so he came closer. I backed up. "What's the matter? Afraid I might POUNCE!" He did so at mid-sentence, but instead of even reaching me, Jasper came and pushed me out of the way. I didn't see what had happened, not until Aro moved away. Jasper and Aro were nose to nose. Aro grin, but Jasper didn't even move. When Aro stepped back his hand was all bloody,those long, razor sharp nails had clutched themselves around a bloody object. I looked back toward jasper, he had blood running down his shirt. ARO HAD TAKEN HIS HEART OUT! "An eye for an eye." Aro looked over at me, then walked back to join his group. Esme yelled out, "NO! you killed him, how could you kill my son?!?" I looked over behind them; Bill ,Sookie, and Edward had walked in to see the Cullens standing over, the lifeless body of Jasper.


	13. Chapter 13

Sookie

The fight had begun around us, and bodies were flying every which way. I was trying to undo my ropes, and hopefully escape, and get help. Though, I doubt people would want to help a bunch of vampires. I turned to Bill, "Hey, are you all right?" He nodded. "I'll be fine, Sookie. We have to…" Before he look up at me to finish our conversation, someone came picked him up, and sped off. Leaving me by myself in fear. Getting on my feet, I ran behind a pillar hoping to hide. "C'mon, get it through!" I kept repeating to myself, trying to get my hand through the ropes. A hand on my shoulder scared me, but luckily it was Edward.

"I have Bill with me, let's go." He grabbed me, and we went through the middle of the fight in flash. Their bodies were simple blurs, as we went through the doors before they were closed and locked behind us. Edward released me, and I quickly ran towards Bill. "You ok?" He said yes, and told me we needed to leave at once. "No, no we have to help them! Bella, and them. We owe them this for everything that has happened since she's enter Bon Temps!" I was angry and ready to fight. Edward came towards us, "You to have to go, Sookie listen to Bill. He knows what he is doing, just trust us." Something was up, I could feel it. "But why? I cannot just leave her, or anyone in there to get hurt!" I could hear screams and banging in the room with the closed doors.

"Sookie." Bill started at me, "There are some things better left alone this is one of them." I could see it in his eyes, for the first time I saw fear in them. I shook my head," I can't. I won't!" Bill grabbed my arm, he was hurting me. "Sookie, we have to go now before it's too late for us!" I got out of his forceful grip. "What are you talking about?" I wanted to punch him, but then silence came over us, all of us. "Is it over?" Bill looked over at Edward. He looked nervous, "I don't know. Go, see what's happening. I'll be there in a minute."

The two of us rushed over to the doors, opening them to see everyone surrounding one of the Cullens laying on the floor covered in blood. Bella looked up at me and Bill with tears in her eyes, the vampire Cullen was dead.

Edward came behind us, giving a cold, shocked look. His hands turned to fists. He was angry, more than pissed off. "BASTARD!" He jumped and flew towards the other vampire with blood on him. The blood vampire struck his hand out, and Edward hit a wall. "Now, now. We don't need another mess here do we?" The other head vampire, near the thrones stared at us, as Bill and I walk towards Bella and the rest of the Cullens.

"What have you done?" I stepped forward, everyone looked petrified. The bloodied hand vampire comes up to me, and touches my face. Bill cried out, "Don't hurt her!" He just growled at Bill. "You are something special aren't you, girl? I am sorry for the sorrow I've put on your friends, but lessons must be learned." He smiled at me, I wanted to hit him but I knew it would do me no good.

"Let us leave, we'll never come back heres." I tried to speak without cracking my voice in terror. I wanted out of there, nothing felt right, and having a dead body in there didn't help neither. "Not yet, we could use someone like you. Someone with your specialness." Things were not getting better, I knew this much. "No, I won't help a pathetic, scumbag like you!" I hit his hand away from my face. He quickly had it around my throat, and starting getting tighter.

"You are of grave importance, I've never had anything like you walk into this room before! If I let you go now, things may fall apart for us. And it would be such a shame if I had to get rid of you now." His grip got stronger, I couldn't breathe. I heard Bella in the background. "STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HER!" The vampire released his grip and I fell to the floor. Bill rushed over to my side. "You ok Sookie?" I nodded and began to cough.

"Ah, our dear, little Bella. I had almost forgotten about you." The spikey-haired Cullen, Alice, came into play. "Don't hurt her, please." It surprised me to hear _her_ say that, she seemed like the tough one. I looked over at the Cullens family; each had someone, like a couple. That's when it hit me, the dead vampire was Alice's lover! Oh, god was this my fault? Shit. I should've done something. The vampire in front of Bella turned towards the other one. "What about her? She has something coursing through her veins, something special as well." He nodded yes, and then the bloody vampire turned towards me.

"So, you have a choice to make. Stay here, or she does." Bella looked over, panic looking. "Don't I'll stay, I can handle myself here." She was trying to hold back her tears, I could see that as she glanced over at the Cullens. "Bella, what about Charlie? What about us?" The older, more mature looking Cullen asked her. "I know, but you guys have made so many sacrifices for me, it's not fair. So this is mine." She looked down at her feet. "Very well, Bella shall stay with us. The rest of you can leave, and gather your belongings." He stared down at the dead Cullen on the floor. I hate that man, well half a man.

"I won't let you stay here, Bella. They will kill you." Edward came towards Bella, and held her in his arms. "I want you to be safe. So, I'm staying too. " Everyone looked at them. "No, you won't do. This is a very important, blood we are talking about here. You are not welcomed, now go before I kill you too." Those words, they made me shiver.

Bill was behind me, whispering in my ear. "I'll go, I'll stay with Bella. Edward will watch after you until I get back. I turned around, kissed him, and then stared into his eyes.

"What if you never come back? I can't lose you Bill Compton." I kissed him again. "I will."

It was settled.

Bill was to stay with Bella at the Volturi's palace, or mansion. Whatever you'd call it there. While Edward was to stay with me, to look out for any threats that way come our way. This only worries me more.

Bella

We were tied, our hands behind our backs so we could do any funny business. These gruesome looking guards led us into this tunnel under the Volturi that seemed to on and on then I heard something. Almost like a crumbling sound.

"Bill? You didn't have to stay behind." I looked at him, he looked so beat up. In more than one way. He smiled at me and said, "I know, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You're a friend of Sookie's, and you remind me of my daughter, Nessa." I didn't know he had children. "I do?" I couldn't help but to blush a bit.

"Yes, you do. She was so sweet, and charming like you. I would have loved to watch her grow up." My heart dropped into my stomach. "Oh, you didn't?" He shook his head. "No, I didn't. My maker thought I was still in love with my human wife even though I had slept with her, my maker that is, and so she went on a rampage." He cleared his throat. "She went into my home, and killed my wife and Nessa. Nessa was only twelve at the time." I wanted to cry for him, but something stopped me. Oh, right the guards behind us who would kill me right there if I showed any emotions.

We walked into a large room that look like a factory almost. The crumbling sound were leaves on the ground, down below. Bill and I walked over, slowly to see what was down there. It didn't look like anything to me. "There's something down there alright. Thousands of them, that much I know." I looked closer, and then one of those little things was on the balcony. "Ants?"

Jane walked into large factory. "Myrmidons actually, well they will be with your help." She smiled at me. I held my breath for the next step.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella

We had been imprisoned, not into a jail or chamber but a manmade hell. Well, a vampire made hell. They chained us to a wall so we can't escape, but Bill had silver around his so if he so much as flinches it will burn him. The Volturi have servants come down to give me some food, because unlike Bill, I must eat or I die than I'm no use to them.

"God, what do they want from us? And what the hell are myrmidons anyway?" I stared at Bill, hoping he would know something, anything that may help us. He tried to sit up into a more comfortable position. His face was bleeding on the side from when they tossed him onto the wagged, rock wall. "From what I had read a long time ago, myrmidons are a group of ants that get transformed into humans. They become a very strong army if they get turned with the right material. Unfortunately for us, we're that right material." I gulped, I had now feared the Volturi more than ever.

"Wwhat do they want from us? Our souls?" I was praying it was our souls, that way maybe I could be a vampire than be with Edward forever. I highly doubt that would happen though. Bill looked down at his hands, moving his index finger on the veins on his wrist. "No, they have no use for souls. They want our blood. They need a powerful source, and the Volturi have obviously thought hard about this. My blood makes sense, but why they need you or even Sookie makes no sense to me."

He has a very good point. Vampire blood makes you stronger, well at least Bill's kind of vampire blood. He and I both knew that it wouldn't be a happy ending for either one of us.

It had felt like the minutes turned to hours, and hours were days. When you're stuck in a room that is a filthy, rat infested one like this you start to lose your mind. Yes, I said rat infested, as if this day or maybe even days couldn't get any better. They've stopped coming down to give me food, so now I've been reduced to drinking from a dirty puddle next to me. I don't think about what's in there.

"You shouldn't do that, the water will make you sick. You could die." Aro was standing in the doorway. I stood up as much as I could. "What do you care? You're the one who has locked us up in this imprisonment. Probably just to torture us!" I spat at him but it barely misses his feet. He looked down than back up at me. "You missed. And for your information, dear Bella, everything we do is for a good cause. For us that is…" He smiled at me. I hate him for everything he has done.

Bastard.

He snapped his fingers, two large guards came into the room. The two of them unchained Bill and I then had us put our hands behind our backs to tie them again.

"Come" We followed Aro, as if we had a choice. The five of us were in the large room full of the ants, but we passed that one and entered a new room. It was large, marble everywhere and in the middle were two tables with drains at the corners of them. The tables were made of stone and had chains on them. These people must have some kind of sick fetish for chains or something.

"This is what you were brought here for. As you know, we have been trying to create myrmidons for a long time, but there have been so many disappointments with the wrong sources. But now we have you two, we need blood that has thriving power in it. On behalf of the Volturi, and the _faithful_ vampire community, we thank you." When he had spoken of the faithful vampires, he glared straight at Bill.

He makes me sick for wanting to harm Bill and me. "I don't understand it though; I don't have any 'thriving powers' in my veins. Why need my blood?" God, that sounded like I would have left Bill there by himself if I had the chance, but I wouldn't do that to him. "Bill?" Aro spoke to him now, "You mean you haven't told her? Surely she has a right to know."

"Bella, my dear girl. Haven't you ever wondered why you were never affected by our abilities? Why your blood was so wanted by all vampires? Tell her Bill, tell her about her past before birth. " Those words sent a chill down my spine, a glanced over at Bill.

"Bella, you have to know this; I wasn't sure if you were the right girl, but now I am positive of it. It was for your own good, and your mother's." Bill began explaining to me what Aro had been hinting.

But what did he mean by my mother? "Before you were born, about eight months into your mother's pregnancy, she had become very sick. Her body could stable itself, because she had horrible back pains; she told me it had been from her overweight years in high school. I had her cries in the women's bathroom in public area. She was lying on the ground, in terrible pain. When she had told that she was pregnant I had found that hard to believe because all I could hear was her heart beating, not yours. She was crying, desperate. Told me she couldn't afford a hospital trip when I offered to call an ambulance. The something came to me. My blood could help her, and her child, the future you. I asked if she had any sicknesses I should know about before acting on my plan.

She told about her diabetes. Lucky she had a syringe in her purse for that, I injected it into my arm took out some blood, and gave it to her. She had been reluctant at first to have someone else blood in her, but she couldn't bare the pain anymore. A few weeks later you had been born, and her diabetes had disappeared."

What the hell? So, even before I was born my life has been with supernatural creatures? Wait, does that mean the same thing had happened to Sookie? "So does that mean I'm half vampire or something?" Aro walked over to me. "In a way, I guess you are. But now you know why _you_ are here." Wait, they didn't want me first though. They wanted Sookie at first.

"Why did you want Sookie? There must be some reason you were going to take her before." The guard holding me, was tightening his grip. It hurt a lot. "Yes, we did. She is a force that none of us have ever seen before. Something every special, but you are going to do just as well. Now shall we begin?" The guards had forced us on to the tables, chaining us, binding Bill with more silver. You could hear it bleed into his flesh.

Aro moved in front of us, with a black box, laced with a fancy design. He opened the box, taking out a large, double-edged knife. "So, who's first?"

Sookie

It's been two days since we left Bill and Bella at the horrible place, and I'm still feeling sick to my stomach, maybe from the burnt cheese smell at Merlotte's.

"Sookie, girl, are you daydreaming again?" Tara came over to the corner of the pool table. I guess I was just staring out into nothing, can you blame me? After everything that's happened. "No, I've just been thinkin' of about what's been going on." Tara's face expression from annoyed to upset.

She rubbed my shoulder, "Hey, you'll get through this, ok? You'll see Bill, and that Bella girl again. I know you will." Tara was right, but I was afraid I would be seeing them in body bags or parts of them anyway.

_C'mon baby, win big, win big; Goddamn it how many people are going to coming to this damn place tonight? Must I serve all them by myself; tonight's the night, I'm gunna get lucky I know it, just look at that girl_

The thoughts of people are in my head, and I can't block them out. Damn. "I know Tara, but I'm so worried, you weren't there. You didn't see what had happen, and Bella's dad is really shaken up because we had to tell him Bella went missing after Jasper Cullen was mauled by a bear." I had seen the rage In Mr. Swan's eyes when we told him that news, I had some fear for him and what he may do.

I rubbed my forehead, I shouldn't have come here today, but I need the money and missed enough work. I cleared my throat, and took a deep breath. "Tara, do you think you can cover those two tables while I go get an Advil from the back? I need to calm myself" Tara said that would be fine, she could hand two table full of annoying, white hicks. Her words, not mine.

Before I could even get pass the kitchen there had been a loud scream coming from outside. The whole bar became silent, I turned to look at Lafayette. The crowd had started at the windows and doors to see what had happened. Sam was telling everyone to back up, and stay inside. I moved through the crowd, pushing my way through the town's people, making my way outside.

Sam was hunched over a body of a woman, whose front clothing of her body had been torn off, revealing her breast cover in four long, deep carvings. It was as if an animal had attacked the victim. "Sam, is she dead?" He turned around, and stood up. He nodded "yes". I glanced down at the body. My body became almost paralyzed, my hands began to shake, and for some reason I had relief. I didn't move or show any expression. I just stared down at the red headed, vampire Victoria.


	15. Chapter 15

Sookie

"Sam, I know this girl. She was at that horrible Fangtasia place I had to go to. She was working with this sleazy vampire named Eric." I shuddered for a moment, what if he had done this? "I have to, somewhere safe. I think Eric might have done this to her."

Sam looked me straight in the eyes, we were holding each other, and both of us looked around when we heard the police sirens around the corner. "Sookie, if you think you know who did this, you have to go to police. If this Eric person is as threatening as you make him seem than I think it would be best if…"A dark figure was in the shadows moving towards us. "I didn't kill her, she was family, not just a businesswoman." Eric was the one hiding in the shadows, and came out with a worried look on his face.

"The thing that did this to Victoria is very powerful, and very upset. She did this to send me a message, which much is clear to me. But why she had Victoria killed in this little white-trash town, I don't know." Eric knew something he wasn't telling me, what was it? "Eric." Sam began at him, "Are you sure that's all you know because if you know anything else the police are going to want to talk to you." Eric had obviously seen that comment as a threat, and stepped forward revealing his fangs. He took a hold of Sam and lifted him up. "Is that a threat, human?"

I got between the two of them, "Eric put him down, the cops are here and they'll like any reason to shoot a vampire." For a second he hesitated, but than dropped Sam. "Sam, go talk to the policemen, I'll deal with him" Sam ran into the bar, and I was left with my evil boss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just attack someone like that here. I know something is up with you, now spill." Eric detracted his fangs back in. "Sookie, I know that Bill is no longer with you, that he is trapped somewhere half way around the world. So you are not protected." I looked at him in a very stern way. "Don't pretend sweet cheeks. That family of vampires won't be able to help you either." He glanced over to Victoria's body. "She told me."

I hate Eric, he was planning something. I bet he asked Victoria to spy on Bill and me. "I'll be fine. I'm going into Forks, the place where they are from. I'll have more than enough protection, and I'm sure what it is that is here won't follow _me_ there." My body shook a little from the cold breeze that came through that dark night. "Very well, but I want to help you. I was thinking and what I think is that what did this will be after you next. So I want to protect you."

This is making no sense to me, why would he help me? "What's the catch, Eric?" He gave a little laugh. "Do you honestly not trust me? What must I do to prove to you that I want to help you?" For a moment I believed him, but only for a moment. "I know what you want. I'll get Bill back here safe and sound. I give you my word." I wanted Bill back here, and Bella as well. But having Eric save the day, it just doesn't fit with me. "Ok, on one condition. Once Bill and Bella are back where they belong, you have to let go from helping you. I see that working with ends with being fire in a nasty way." I looked over at Victoria's body one last time before it was put in to a black body bag.

"Deal. Your lover will be here safe and sound as I promised, then you can go free. I owe you that much I guess. Now, I have some travel arrangements to make. I'll see you again."

I sure hope not.

The next morning I was on the first flight to Forks, two of the Cullens were meeting me at the airport. Rosalie and Emmett were the ones to pick me. I looked outside through the car window, and saw the rain began to fall.

This small town was sad, and depressing almost as if something had sucked the life right out of it. There was no sign of life, or sunlight for that matter anywhere, they must have been off at the funeral.

Emmett pulled the car into the Church parking lot, the three of us walked into the back of the church. I was trying to find Charlie, while the Cullens sat together. It was a room full of crying teenagers, and concerned parents. "Charlie, how are you doing?" I was trying to reassure him that everything would be ok but honestly I haven't the slightest clue as to what will happen next. "Thank you, I'm still looking for my baby girl. I can't believe all of this."

I know how he felt. The funeral ended with Jasper being buried. It was very tear jerking because it really hit that only two months ago, I was doing this very same thing to Gran. Everyone headed back to the Cullen's house to pay respect to them for their loss. I could hear everyone telling them how terrible it was that Jasper had to die by the vicious claws of a bear. Something tells me that people in Forks don't know about their secret life, and the Cullen's probably want to keep it that way.

Their home was very large, and open space. Barely any furniture at all in the main room, but I guess you don't need that sort of stuff when you're not breathing. "Esme, I am so sorry for what had happened. I feel like I could've stopped this somehow." Alice came behind me, she was crying a bit. "There's nothing you could have done, Jasper died because of his actions, not yours. " I still felt guilty. Carlisle wanted to move our conversation into the private den, which I must say was much nicer than the main living area.

We all sat down around a glass coffee table. Rosalie and Emmett were out in the crowd talking to guest so no one would come into the room. "We have to think of something to do, how do we know that Bella and Sookie's friend aren't dead?" Alice was the one to talk out loud. She was right, too. "I had a friend go over to the Volturi and talk to them. See what could be done."

The room had gone silent, all eyes had been on me. "Your friend? Do they know the Volturi." I gulped, everyone had angry eyes. "Yes, he does." I worried as what the outcome would be. Carlisle made a fist, then released it. "Sookie, if you had been in contact with the Volturi before the death of Jasper, than you have to leave here. We don't want traitors in our home. "

Everyone was quiet.

"No, I did not have contact with the Volturi before his death. Eric, the one who's talking to them had sent Bill and I there to talk to them because of a woman named Victoria. A vampire of your breed." Their faces were frozen. They feared that name. Edward stood up in a rage. "I kill her, this is her doing isn't it?" I didn't know what to say.

"Someone, or something beat you to it. Victoria is dead." The Cullens looked at one another, then back at me. "Sookie, are you sure?" Alice wanted to know everything. I told them about how her body was found outside of the bar I work at, and that's how I got Eric to leave and Talk with the Volturi.

"Whatever it was, it was powerful. No creature, of any kind, except a werewolf maybe could do something like that to a vampire and kill them." Carlisle explained to me that the only know way to kill a vampire was to take their heads off, take their hearts, or burn them. The thing about Victoria's body was that the claw markings weren't deep enough to do enough damage that could kill someone. Than again, that's only what I had seen.

"If vampires like us can get kill by something like that than we ought to be careful here too. What if this thing is following you or us for that matter?" Edward was nearly in a panic mode, than Charlie spoke up from the doorway. We all panicked than. "What do you mean 'vampires like us' Edward?"

The look on his face was red, I knew in my stomach that Charlie's intentions were very negative. "You're vampires? Does Bella know about this? She does, doesn't she." Charlie wanted to punch something and hurt the Cullens. He said so in his head. "Are you one of them too Sookie? What have you do to my baby girl?" Carlisle stood up, as well as Esme. "Charlie, old friend. You must know that everything will be ok for Bella. She'll return home soon, I know it." Charlie came forward and took a punch at Dr. Cullen.

I ran over to Edward's side, he held me and we looked at each other. The same way Bill and I look at each other. "Don't you ever call me you friend, you all have done enough to my family. Your no longer welcomed in my home, neighborhood, or town. Stay away from us!" With his final, loud, growling words Mr. Swan left with angry fist.

"We'll fix this. I hope anyway." The Cullens were worried for so many reason, and now the guest have started leaving. By seven that night, everyone had left the house expect for us. I was staying there for the night.

I put myself in my tank top and sleep pants, and went downstairs for a glass of water. The family was still up, but I don't think they ever slept. "I am so sorry, if there is anything I can do for you, anything at all tell me." I didn't know what else to say to them.

The doorbell rang, and Emmett was the first one up. "Sookie, you have a visitor here." That made me sound like I was in a hospital or something. To my surprise it was Eric who was gracing with his disgusting presence. "We have a conflict, Sookie. They won't release Bill and Bella without a trade." I think I know where this would be going. The Cullens came behind me. Edward stepped next to me. "What kind of trade, Eric, isn't?" He nodded at Edward. "They said they would release them if we could bring a replacement for their blood. They want someone of great value to them."

It was now my time to worry, they wanted me. I was almost sure of it. "They want the Prince. You of course know what I am talking about don't you?" He looked at all of the Cullens. Who was the prince? More vampire royalty I guess. Esme opened her mouth, probably hope to get more answer. "But we don't know where He is. No one does, and even if we do find Him, how do we know he would come with us?"

Eric looked at me than back at Esme. "I don't know that, but if you want to save innocent lives, I think it's best to start looking, and looking hard. As for me, I have business with an old, angry friend. Sookie, I wanted to tell you that you're not safe here. She has tracked you here, and that is why I am meeting her. Go back to Bon Temps on my plane, and stay at home. Have some kind of protection."

Shit. This wasn't the best night of my life that's for sure. "I'll go with you, Sookie." I don't know if he released this but Edward was on a suicide mission or something if he wanted to come home with me. "Are you sure you want to go Edward? Your father and I don't think it would be safe for you." Edward hugged his family, Eric made a gagging face then left their home.

"I know, but Bella would never forgive me if something was to happen to Sookie and I had known, but down nothing. I don't want that to happen."

It was settled, Edward and I were to leave around twilight the next day.

Bon Temps still had the country mixed with swamp smell to it. Sam and Tara told me to be careful and that they would be over later tonight. "Thanks guys, I'm gunna leave now. Edward says it's a lot easier to see at night, if it's you dark outside." The three of us laughed for a moment than I left with Edward.

The night came so quick, and I began to wonder when Sam and Tara would be coming over. I talked with Edward for a while and he told as how he became a vampire. That he was sick, and his mother had been dying, that it was Dr. Cullen who had saved him. We were laughing at old stories of how each of us would get into trouble when we were little kids. For an old man, Edward had a lot of energy. I won't tell him that though. He glanced over to my wall full of family photos, most of them were of Gran, Jason and I. A lot of them had Tara in them because she was like my little sister.

Edward observed all the pictures commenting on them, and then he stopped, held out his hand grabbing one certain picture. "Sookie, who is this woman?" I got up off the couch and came over to him. "Oh, that's is the person who gave me life, but unfortunately she died when I was six. She's my mother." Edward just held the picture, and glared at it with such emotion before saying, "No, she isn't."

I could feel my heart stop for a moment. "What do you mean, she…." There was a loud crash outside on the front porch. Edward and I looked at each other, then walked slowly to the door. Walking outside there was no sign of anyone or thing being there. At least to me that is, Edward kept smelling the air. "Blood, there's blood on the steps."

My porch light didn't reach all the steps so I could see it. I reached out my hand, and sure enough the sticky, fresh blood was on my fingers. "I can hear a hear beating." I followed him off the porch. We walked into the dark side of my outer part of the home. The wind blew, causing the smell of blood to be tossed around. I felt a little sick from the smell, and fell down. "Sookie, Sookie are you ok?" Edward was in my face trying to help me up. When I pushed myself up I felt something near my hand, it was a ring. NO, it wasn't just a ring, it was a ring connected to a finger and a hand.

Edward took the bloody hand, and we went on the porch, to make sure it was what I thought I saw. I was right, it was the bloody hand of a black person, with an amber ring on. "Get it in the house." I locked the door behind me, and held my breath hoping not to cry. "Edward, that was Tara's ring."

**End of Book 1. The next book, "The Prince" will be up on Monday, and then the adventure will continue.**


	16. Chapter 16

A message to my readers,

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, and I'm working on new chapters for my new story called "The Prince" which follows this one. Anyway I wanted to tell you guys that I have been busy making a website and creating a YouTube page where I'll be making my video Blogs. It's going to kind of like a YouTube book club, where I have people recommend books, I read them and we can discuss them in my videos just message me about what you want to be hear in Video Blog! Like I said I had created a website, and right now it's under construction. I hope you all can add me on YouTube, keeping reading, writing reviews, and keep up the great stories I've read online! Tell your friends, tell your family, tell your friend's family! Get the word out, and I'll see guys later!

-Writer45

Here's the link to my website

.com/writer45/papers


End file.
